PM-9
The is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The weapon appears in "Stronghold" in the hands of Makarov's men, where the weapon can appear with or without attachments. Multiplayer The PM-9 is unlocked at level 56 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, supporting a 32-round magazine. The PM-9 has the fastest fire rate of any automatic weapon in the game at 1090 rpm, making the weapon very effective in close quarters, featuring decent enough power. However, the PM-9 has a slow reload time and high recoil, both of which can be partially cured by Sleight of Hand and Kick, respectively. Rapid Fire is an interesting choice for the PM-9, as it increases the rate of fire to dizzying levels, and paired with Steady Aim, the PM-9 becomes devastating at close range. The small crosshairs allow it to be used out to medium range. Range will increase the PM-9's maximum three hit kill zone and allow it to be more effective outside of medium range. Overall, the PM-9 is extremely effective in close range combat due to its traits, but the three hit kill range is short and the gun itself is outclassed by every other submachine gun in terms of recoil and reload speed. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The PM-9 is available in Survival Mode at level 23 and costs $2000. It is also used by Claymore Experts, the weapon can be found on them at late rounds on tier one and two maps, and early rounds on tier three and four maps. It is highly effective in close quarters, but the recoil and the reload time do lessen the weapons potential. Gallery File:MW3_PM-9_POV.png|First person view of the PM-9 File:MW3_PM-9_ADS.png|Iron Sights PM-9 R.png|Reloading the PM-9 mw3-pm-9 right side.png|An SAS soldier holding the PM-9 Trivia *Although the weapon has a foregrip, it is never seen used. *The PM-9 has a reused reload animation and sound identical to the Mini-Uzi. *The PM-9 has a fingerprint in the back, like the Mini-Uzi. *There is an interesting glitch where if the player uses the PM-9 with a HAMR Scope and a second primary weapon with Overkill and presses the switch weapons button and the HAMR Scope button at the same time, the player holds their second primary weapon as they would hold the PM-9. *The PM-9 has the highest rate of fire and the lowest time to kill of any submachine gun(excluding those with Rapid Fire) in the Call of Duty series,albeit to a very short range. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 Wii / Golden Gun Showcase Episode XI / PM-9 / NEW QUALITY! Wii gameplay of the PM-9 with gold camouflage Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3: PM-9 Red Dot Sight Gameplay of the PM-9 with a Red Dot Sight Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons